Decata
Decata was a De-Matoran from the Tren Krom Peninsula, who later became the Toa Galvoi of Sonics. History Early Life Like most other Toa of Sonics, Decata began his life as a De-Matoran created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion, he was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. Long ago, Decata lived in the village of De-Koro on the Tren Krom Peninsula. He had a problem with his ability to work, and was sent to the realm of Karzahni to be repaired. Due to Karzahni's poor repair skills however, Decata was rebuilt into a weaker form, given a pair of unknown tools as compensation, and sent to the Southern Continent, where he aided in building the village at the center of the Continent called Voya Nui, and became friends with Ceyuli, and later Barynok. At his request, Velika implanted a device in his head that decreases his acute sense of hearing, allowing him to hear excessive noises harmlessly. During the Great Cataclysm, Voya Nui became dislodged from the Southern Continent and catapulted upwards, carrying Decata and many other Matoran out of the Continent's dome and to the surface of Aqua Magna, while many others, including Turaga Jovan, were killed. Voya Nui For a thousand years on the newly formed island, Decata struggled to adapt to the new hard life, having managed to survive two hurricanes that struck the island at seperate times, as well as adjusting to the constant vibrations from the eruptions of Mount Valmai. Shortly before the arrival of the Piraka, Decata found a keystone in his hut. He was then visited by Barynok, who also has a keystone, as well as the map of Galria. When the Piraka arrived, posing as heroic Toa, and took over the island, Decata was put in charge of draining the lava from Mount Valmai. He later attended a "meeting" with the other Matoran at the village, where the Piraka revealed their true colors and enslaved the Matoran with Antidermis-filled Zamor Spheres. Fortunately, Decata, along with Barynok and Ceyuli, managed to evade them, although the Ce-Matoran was hit but was somehow not affected. The trio then went into hiding. Reading directions from the map, they traveled deep into the Nui Caves located beneath Voya Nui, narrowly avoiding the Nektann robot guards stationed there, and found a chamber they were supposed to find. Decata watched as Barynok enters the seemingly empty chamber first. Upon doing do however, he instantly vanishes in front of him and Ceyuli, and they entered the chamber too, only to meet the same fate. Galria Finding themselves on the shores of Galria, the three Matoran resumed following the map's directions, and traveled to the Fusa Plains at the center of the island. They then reached Torvus Rock, meeting three other Matoran there, who have their own keystones as well. The six Matoran used the stones to place them into the niches carved into the giant formation, opening the hidden door, and entered it. They went through a large tunnel network, before reaching its center housing an ancient Suva-like shrine. The six Matoran inserted their keystones into the shrine. Shortly after, the ground started shaking beneath them, and they were dropped into chambers of Energized Protodermis, transforming into Toa. To be added... Abilities and Traits To be added... As a Toa of Sonics, Decata can create, control, and absorb sound, as well as creating sonic waves and barriers, and generating a field of silence. Mask and Tools Decata wears the Kanohi Mask of Sensory Aptitude, which as a Toa, allows him to enhance all of his five senses to a high level. He leaves out his sense of hearing each time he uses his mask power. As a Toa Galvoi, his Toa Tool is the Sonic Blaster, which he uses to channel his Sonic powers, or fire beams of sound. Forms Category:Characters Category:De-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Sonics Category:Toa Category:Toa Galvoi Category:Toa of Sonics Category:User:PumpkinLordOLantern